flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Red Riding Hood
= Little Red Riding Hood: A Post Apocalyptic Adventure = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DifferenceGames/little-red-riding-hood The walkthrough is left to right. NOTE: The differences change, which is why you only need to find five, and yet there are six in the lists below. = Screen 1 = Left-right. * Windows on the house on the left. * Barcode on the woman's arm. * Extra items on the telephone pole. * Goggles on LRRH's head. * Extra towers on the building. = Screen 2 = Left-right. * Buildings in the background. * Pole is slanted... or not. * LRRH is holding a flower. * Birds on the telephone wire. * Extra towers on the building. * Presence or absence of supporting flowers. = Screen 3 = Top-down. * The moon. = Screen 4 = Top-down. * Flag is in a different direction. * Tree in front of the sub. * Armpatch on Grandma. * Tuft of hair from the hood. * Heart on the back of the hood. * Broken seam on the cape. = Screen 5 = Left-right. * Airplane. * Mountain in the distance. * Flower in the wolf's ear. * Building in the distance. * Extra flowers on the bank. = Screen 6 = Left-right. * Tuft of hair is over the goggles strap, on the forehead. * Button on the front is twisted. * Extra flap to hood. * "X" on the sleeve. * Tire in the front. * Extra wolf ear. = Screen 7 = Left-right. * Two guns on sub. * Skull is missing. * The days-counting etchings are missing. * The keep-out stuff is gone. * Grandma is confused. * The driftwood is missing. * The sub name is obscured. = Screen 8 = Left-right. * Towel is missing. * There's an extra thing on her wrist. * Stylised dents on her cyber arm. * Slingshot is gone. * Excitement marks!!! * Gun is missing. * Slobber! * Glowy eyes! = Screen 9 = Left-right. * Tower shelf is taller. * Button above the door. * Flag on the sub. * "X-19"? * Extra frond of grass. = Screen 10 = Top-bottom. * Shorter antenna. * Scratches on helmet. * Panel in background. * Patch on knee. * Where's mah bukkit?? = Screen 11 = Top-bottom. * Scratches on his head. * Panel in the background. * That tongue! * Rip in the blanket. * A pattern in the blanket is wrong. = Screen 12 = Left-right. * Hood is fraying. * "K-19"? * Port is open. * Port is black. * Antennae! = Screen 13 = Top-down. * Extra ruff on the wuff. * Forehead light is off. * Cracks in the robot. * Broken antenna. * Robot foot is different. = Screen 14 = Left-right. * Light is green. * Stick... or not. * Dangly thing under the robot. * Window out! * Broken box. = Screen 15 = Left-right. * M-O-O-N * Heart on the chest. * Buildings in the background. * Propeller. * Flag.